


Stars

by Asasin



Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors
Genre: Fluffy Ending, M/M, Shyness, Wei Is Almost Too Hardcore For Fluffy Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 11:59:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asasin/pseuds/Asasin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The stars are oracles of what has come to pass, a compass and map written high for all with the eyes to see. Indeed, they are a sight to behold upon the evening sky.</p><p>And sometimes they can hold a metaphorical message.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars

The sky is moonless, stars. Like an endless black void, it stretches from above and descends below to the land, a single shadow from the heavens to earth. Unfurling dark with the deception that there is nothing but a sheer drop in an abyss. Only the passionate flicker of a dancing flame keeps the shadows at bay. It illuminates a vacant courtyard and is held in the hands of anxious guards who peer into the nothingness and are afraid of this unknown.

His eyes are unyielding, however, peering into the bleak darkness with an intent gaze as if there is something of curiosity to see. Each breath from his lips sails into the air in thin clouds. Yet even with his arms bare to the bitter kiss of winter’s coming embrace, the warrior is unbending to the nature of it. His chocolate eyes blink, depths of consideration flickering in the shade of brown. Yet, a matter more personal stirs even deeper within the chocolate. There is thought beyond war, a reality that has always been considered intensely within his mind, and it is momentarily eclipsed by a flicker of sadness.

Something stirs within his heart, a desire akin to know what a husband has, knows, for his wife. He fears he will never know such because of the turmoil. Any attempts to quell the want have ended in failure and further pain. He is distraught, a mood that does not suit the night before battle. It makes him restless when he needs rest.

He blinks in quiet surprise as a single star peaks through murky clouds to shine. It glistens like a gem caught within light. He frowns in wonder: is this a sign that there is hope for him? That light can shine through the darkness?

He is pensive, but his thoughts are broken when he notices the sound of footsteps treading towards him. He turns his head slightly sideways to note the presence. “Master Zhang Liao,” Yue Jin greets. The warrior nods his acknowledgement, feelings words ill-suited for him this night. “Forgive me. I did not mean to interrupt your thoughts. I did not think anyone would still be awake.” As normal, Zhang Liao finds the young warrior able to interpret the situation well. “I will leave you,” the General says. He bows slightly his hands extended in front of him, right hand fisted into the palm of his left. Yet, Zhang Liao finds the warrior’s presence relaxing. “Could you not sleep, Master Yue Jin?” he questions. He can feel the man regarding him for a moment. “Yes,” he says finally. There is a pause, and Zhang Liao believes that is all the answer he will be offered. “I have too many thoughts keeping me awake even if my body is tired.” The older warrior sighs, knowing how he feels.  
“The same ails me,” he says.

Zhang Liao returns his gaze to the single star as Yue Jin moves parallel to him. He frowns at the chance of its appearance and the General’s. But perhaps it is not chance at all. He safely regards the warrior from the corner of his eye. Similar to himself, he is still adorned in his armor. Yet there is one piece to the set that is missing. Zhang Liao realizes this is one of the few instances he has seen Yue Jin without his normal face protection.

Without it, the warrior’s hair is free and no longer bound from tumbling as it pleases. The chamoisee tussles are in the normal manner of messy spikes, and, with no restraint, hover over his forehead, directly above his eyebrows. The appearance of bangs is well suited for the young warrior, making him look noticeably striking. A bitter breeze tousles his hair softly and the ecstatic dancing of a nearby torch strikes Yue Jin with lighting, illuminating his fallow skin attractively.

Zhang Liao had turned his head to grasp a better view, but quickly reverts to looking ahead when a caress of allzarin crimson softly burns his cheeks. “Is something wrong, Master Zhang Liao?”  
“Nothing is wrong,” he quietly replies. The older man glances towards his companion again and is quickly lost within the oceanic waves of pearly palatinate blue eyes gazing up at him. Yue Jin seems to squirm under Zhang Liao’s gaze. His cheeks become a scarlet red, sweeping his cheeks deeply.

The younger looks down, unable to stare into Zhang Liao’s eyes any longer. His body shifts, betraying his embarrassment and nervousness. “You have handsome eyes, Master Zhang Liao,” he quietly says.  
“Thank you. But my eyes are plain compared to yours.” The compliment brings warmth to Yue Jin’s eyes as he looks up. It spreads to his lips in the form of a beautiful smile. It fades somewhat as the young warrior bites his bottom lip in clear consideration. Zhang Liao beings to think he means to ask a question when he suddenly leans up. The kiss is soft, placed at the edge of his mouth, but the touch is enough to strike Zhang Liao like a blow. He stiffens in surprise and opens his mouth even though he has nothing to say. Yue Jin is already making a retreat however, walking towards the stairway leading down from the castle’s northern wall.

Guards could be watching. He should feel a desire for a woman not a man. Reason has slipped away into the darkness. Reality is like fantasy, and the steps his takes towards Yue Jin are following a path his heart forges.

He grasps the younger warrior’s shoulder gently and turns him around. There is no expectation for retaliation. Zhang Liao can see the surprise in Yue Jin’s eyes like ruby red and snowy white koi beneath a pond’s crystalline waters. His lips press against Yue Jin’s. The soft embrace is surprisingly overwhelming of his senses.

He is lost, but found.

At first Yue Jin’s body is stiff against him, but the tension soon un-snakes itself. The warrior eases into the kiss, body melting against Zhang Liao as if this embrace has been something long waited.  
There is something beautiful, intimated, and breathtaking about the simple motion of lips embracing. It is an intimacy only few other actions can eclipse. And Zhang Liao’s lack of experience in this embrace makes the older warrior feel more than slightly abashed. He had heard kissing was ‘simple’ and ‘effortless’, but he feels more as if he has set foot on a new battlefield that he has no strategies for.

Yet when he breaks away from Yue Jin’s lips, the man’s eyes are deep and amazed. “Master Zhang Liao…” The older warrior gently puts a finger against the younger man’s lips. The skin is soft and welcoming beneath his fingers as he traces along Yue Jin’s cheekbone to feel more. “Words would only ruin the moment,” Zhang Liao quietly says, but smiles with the younger warrior, knowing he has gone against just that.

Yue Jin’s face quickly grows solemn and almost guilty. “Forgive me for moving into your personal space,” he says. Zhang Liao shakes his head.  
“No. I should thank you.” He falls silent, but decides to say more. “I needed this.”  
“Is the lack of a special relationship what ails you?” Yue Jin ventures to question. Zhang Liao nods his consent. “I do not want to impose… but… but perhaps I could help you.” A smile curves the older warrior’s lips.  
“Yes. I would like that.”

He then glances towards the sky, seeing if the single star still glisters there. He makes out two.

**Author's Note:**

> So... I'm making a ship for Zhang Liao/ Yue Jin. Join the crew!


End file.
